Duncan
Duncan *'Number': SR 6 *'First Appearance': Old and Wise (does not speak), Dashing Duncan (speaking) *'Friends': Thomas, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty (one-sided), Duke, Ivo Hugh, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Freddie, Luke, Madge, James (one-sided), The Thin Controller *'Enemies': Rusty (one-sided), James (one-sided), Smudger, Culdee *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Built': 1928 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a grumpy narrow gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Duncan arrived on the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam's accident with some slate trucks. At first, he was bouncy and rude and "rock and rolled" along the line despite Rusty's warning. He continued to grumble about passengers and not being polished until Skarloey told him the story how Rheneas saved the railway, Duncan learnt sense after that and was glad when Rheneas came home. Ever since then, Duncan no longer complains about passengers, nor bounces or rock 'n' rolls on the rails, but he is still occasionally grumpy and reckless, and has been the cause of many accidents, especially at the Quarry. Persona Duncan was prone to boisterously bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once caused him to derail in the mouth of a tunnel. He speaks with a Scottish accent and is a rather tall engine. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Livery Duncan is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. He has black name and number plates on the sides of his boiler and coal bunker respectively. Appearances * Season 1 - Old and Wise (does not speak), Dashing Duncan, Sir Handel and the Coal Mines, Scottish Engines, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes, Rheneas' Risky Ride, and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery, The "Ghost" Warrior, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Sodor Day (cameo), Duke Does it All (does not speak), Pile Driver Pedro, Trapped in Tidmouth (cameo), and Ministry * Season 3 - Duncan's Dilemma Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Trivia * Duncan is the only narrow gauge engine whose whistle sound has not changed since his debut in the fourth season. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry